


Mokuba get some(one shot)

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old Mokuba and 28 year old Mai have sex.  I don't own yugioh . sorry for errors. This is a au fanfic.





	Mokuba get some(one shot)

17 year old Mokuba was at home chilling. His brother had a 3 week business trip to go on. He trusted Mokuba to be alone. Mokuba heard a knock at the door. Mokuba said "I am coming". He opened the door to see a 28 year old Mai Valentine. Mokuba said " hi, you can come in". Mai said " thanks , can i spend the night?". Mokuba said " yeah since my big brother is not here". Mai then came into Mokuba's home and they went towards Mokuba's bedroom.

Mai asked "how is school doing?" to Mokuba. Mokuba said " pretty good, what Joey been doing?". Mai said " He's just flirting with a lot of ladies . He can't stat loyal for a lady for 5 seconds.". Mokuba said " He is not conducting a loyal relationship.". Mai said " I agree with you. By the way, ready to have fun?". Mokuba said " yes". Mai smiled she could not wait to show the fun time they was gonna have. Mai then started twerking in front of Mokuba. Mokuba watched her twerking in enjoyment. Mai said " If you like it a lot, grab my pants and pull them down for me. ". Mokuba listened to Mai and walked to her. Mokuba pulled Mai's pants down seeing her pink panties. Mai moaned " It feels so good". Mokuba liked what he saw.

Mai stopped twerking. she turned to Mokuba and kiss him with a lot of love. Mokuba kissed her back with a lot of love as well. They both continued to kiss each other back. Mai and Mokuba was getting more horny. Mai looked at Mokuba's shirt. Mai said in a sexual way " May i?". Mokuba said "yes". Mai took off Mokuba's shirt by unbuttoning it. Mai saw Mokuba's sexy body and she liked it. Mai and Mokuba got on Mokuba 's bed to continue their love making. Mai was rubbing her boobs on Mokuba's chest causing both of them to moan hard. Mokuba said in a sexual way" This feels so good.". Mai said " It does feel good" while she took of her shirt and bra . Mokuba stared at Mai's boobs. Mokuba played with them causing both of them to moan super hard. Mai continued rubbing her boobs on Mokuba's chest. Mokuba and Mai moaned harder. Both of them said at some time " you are so sexy. This is the best day of my life.".

Mokuba said in a sexual way " I can't hold it anymore" as he took off his pants and underwear. Mokuba was naked. Mai looked at Mokuba's 6 inch penis. She touched Mokuba's penis in a highly sexual way. Mokuba and Mai moaned hard. Mai took off her panties leaving her naked. Mai said " ready to do it?". Mokuba said " yes". Mokuba put his penis in Mai's vagina. Mai and Mokuba moaned hard. Mokuba cummed in Mai's vagina. Mai said " that feels so good" in a sexual way. Mokuba and Mai continued having sex all night long.

Mai got pregnant later on with Mokuba being the biological dad. They had a son named Mike. Mokuba and Mai got married when Mokuba was 18 and Mai was 29.


End file.
